


Natural Order

by Hannahfltx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only made sense that if there are titans then there must be a natural predator, not that they expected to ever find one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Order

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I have seen or read Attack on Titan, and I'm only so far into Tokyo Ghoul, aka the anime, but I had an idea and I wanted to write it out, hope you enjoy.

The home that they had set up for themselves was small but all they needed, when Amon had found Kaneki years ago he had been surprised by the white haired man who had saved his life but more than anything he had been thankful, and when he found out his secret, well it was only fitting that the titans had a natural predator, he was just not expecting such a predator to look so small, or human. But Amon had come to love the little ghoul as he watched him recover from the wild state he had been in after having become a ghoul, a process Kaneki had still not explained, nor did it seem like he was ever planning on explaining how he had been turned from a human to a ghouls. But Amon loved him and their lives were peaceful as the titans naturally avoided the house because of Kaneki’s presence, Amon looked out over their ‘property’ the area that the titans refused to come near. He was watching for Kaneki to return, he had done a food run for the both of them, Kaneki had learned how to hunt animals as well as titans, and Amon had just finished in the field where they had been growing most of the food he ate. The huge garden was a lot of work but the results were worth it as he looked back toward the garden, he had been able to find an old farming store and get the seeds a few years ago and the plants have since then become self-replenishing, He looked back out and watched as Kaneki with a deer over one shoulder and the other arm dragging with him an impressive sized titan. 

Kaneki smiled at the other, pausing to give him a kiss, before taking the titan around back to cut up. While Amon had gotten over the nausea of watching him cut up a titan when he had tried to cut it up for Kaneki he had found that he lacked the supernatural strength to do it, he had blushed and walked back in admitting that the smaller of the two had turned out to be stronger then him, Kaneki just smiled and said that he was stronger than he could ever be and went to dismantle the titan. 

Amon looked at the other and remembered when he had first met the kid, they had been younger, it had been years ago, and Kaneki had been a part of an experiment called project ghoul, they were intended to be natural predators for the titans but almost all of the projects had been failures, they had tried to alter the human DNA of infants but when their most promising test subject died in her teen years they had found the homeless Kaneki and replaced his internal organs with hers resulting in him being part ghoul, part human. It was during his life as a test subject that his hair had changed to white and he had gained the skill to hunt the titans, Amon had found him almost feral, naked running through the forest but he had simply helped wash the other and look after the younger kid. They had quickly bonded after that. The project was shut down and the ghouls forgotten about as the city was overrun with titans who killed everyone who had been living there. Amon shook his head trying to focus on his task of fixing the water pump.

Kaneki watched Amon as he worked on fixing the water pump, he smiled as the other cursed having gotten his hand stuck in part of it, he struggled for a moment but his hand was soon free. Kaneki walked over once the other was done and hugged the tall man from behind, and he rested his head on the others broad shoulders, Kaneki sighed but resolved in telling the other the truth, he had found evidence of scouts in the forest he usually hunted in, letting out a sigh he told the other as such.

Amon sighed and pulled Kaneki into a hug and said, “That’s fine, I mean it’s hardly illegal that we’ve been killing titans, and I know you’re worried about them finding you and taking you from me but even if they took you back to the wall I would follow, they would have to kill me to make me leave your side.”

“I know that, and that’s the reason why I’m worried, I don’t want you to die, you know how much I love you, and I know how much you love me, but I don’t want anything to change. Why can’t the scouts just ignore us, and I know they are attempting to figure out the increase of titans in a circle around this place, but if the break through the bubble of titans they’ll notice the lack of titans around our house.” Kaneki said dejectedly. 

Amon sighed, he didn’t really have anything to say, Kaneki was right, the lack of titans would draw the scouts attention, he only hoped it would happed later rather than sooner. 

 

It was one of the first times Eren was out of the city with Levi and the survey corps and he was exited they were going to investigate a huge group of titans that seemed to form a wall, they figured whatever they were protecting might be important in fighting the huge beasts. But they were going in cautious, the amount of titans that they are to face is so great that they had been given orders to not fight them, but go around them to get to the true prize. Everyone was hoping that whatever was to come would be worth it but they had slowly been giving up as each time they approached the wall they were driven away by the sheer number of the things. Eren was exited though; there was a chance that they might find something that could save people’s lives.

They were able to avoid most of the stranglers around the outside of the circle when they had their first loss right as they got into the heart of the titans, they fought more for their lives then they were fighting to kill the things. It was then that the titans all started to run away. 

Everyone was confused at the sight of the titans running for their lives away from whatever was approaching them; they were immediately on guard as the titans cleared out.

Levi stood in front of the legion as they waited for whatever was to come to arrive, and when it did come, he and everyone else was confused.

It was a human male and the only distinguishing quality to him was his white hair. 

Kaneki looks at the scouting legion and immediately turns around and starts walking back like he had never seen them, but of course they follow as they enter the clearing and they start shouting at him to wait, to explain himself but Kaneki just walked into the house and closed the door, Amon looked at him in surprise and was about to ask him what’s wrong when he heard banging on the door. With a raised eyebrow he shook his head and opened the door.

Levi was surprised when the wall of a man opened the door but he could see the white haired man attempting to hide behind him, he looked at the two and rather bluntly asked, “Why are you alive, you have no way of protecting yourselves and this house still stands, not only that but when he walked through the forest the titan fled for their lives from him, what are you?” He asked Kaneki staring the other down. 

“I’m a ghoul; we kind of eat titans…” Kaneki said equally bluntly.

Amon pressed his hand to his head and sighed, so much for keeping that secret, he shook his head and smiled, Kaneki was a terrible liar.

“You eat titans…” Levi said in disbelief, he looked at the others and they were shocked as much as he was. 

Kaneki nodded and walked out of the house, they stepped back to give him room, and he then led them to the back of the house and showed them the pile of bones from the titans he had killed. The pile was quite impressive.

Gaping at what could only be dozens titans dead Levi walked up to the white haired man and grasped his shoulders and said, please come back with us, you could save so many lives!”

Amon groaned, when they worded it like that there was no way to tell them no. Son when Kaneki looked at him he just shrugged, letting him know that he would support anything he chose. 

Giving Amon a look for being useless in making major decisions the eyes of the scouts looked at him with such hope he could only say yes.

 

They did not really believe that he had killed the titans alone, how could they look at how small he was, but the titans are afraid of him, there is no doubt about that, it’s not until a titan seems to charge them that Kaneki really shows his strength because as they move to kill the thing he simply walks forward and four tentacles sprout from his back, one decapitating the titan immediately. He looks back at the others as his tentacles retreat into his back and he smiles at Amon. They continue walking with more respect for the ghoul, they couldn’t wait to get back and show everyone what they had found. 

After so long, they would be safe.


End file.
